Purity Schmurity
by loca37
Summary: I heard about them before I actually saw them. This is a small town and news of a hot new senior, and her much older; tatted up, and pierced, live-in boyfriend caused quite the stir. Submission for the Tattward and Inkbella Contest. APOV.


Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest

**Title: Purity Schmurity**

**Your pen name: loca 37**

**Characters: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns it all-All of it, I say!**

**To see other entries in the Tattward and Inkbella Contest,**

**please visit the c2 page:**

** .**

**net/community/Tattward_and_Inkbella_Contest/71624/**

SO- I spent the day yesterday reading all of the Tattward and Inkbella stories and I got inspired.

The ENTIRE one shot will be Alice's point of view. This is an Edward and Bella story…have no fear.

Purity Schmurity

I heard about them before I actually saw them. This is a small town and news of a hot new senior and her much older, tatted up, pierced, live-in boyfriend caused quite the stir. You could feel the energy, and anticipation coming from the student body as we congregated in the parking lot of Forks High School. No one admitted it, but many of us were waiting for her to arrive. We all wanted to finally see what the fuss was all about.

My Best friend Rose, and I leaned against her car while we waited for Angela and Jessica to arrive. We liked to walk in together everyday as a show of strength. We headed the school's Strive to Stay Pure club. It was a large group, and our main goal was to remain pure until marriage. All members of the club wore silver purity rings to show their commitment. It wasn't just about abstaining from sex. Living a pure life included staying away from underage drinking as well as drugs.

" Jessica said she saw them shopping together at the grocery store this weekend and that he is beyond gorgeous and very tall," Rose said casually. " She also said that he had his hands on her ass every moment he could manage to get them there."

I gasped when she said that.

" In public? How very vulgar!" I hated when couples flaunted their sexuality in front of the whole World. That kind of stuff should happen in private and behind closed doors.

" Angela told me they bought the old Johnson house down the street from her house and that a bunch of windows were added to the back of the house. They also repainted the exterior and re-paved the driveway. At least they have made improvements to the neighborhood. Some of the houses on that street have been looking a little worse for wear lately." Rose nodded in agreement to my statement.

Just as Angela and Jessica pulled up next to us, we heard the rumble of a bike approach the front entrance of the school. It was as if time stood still. We all stood frozen in our spots as we watched them. She was wearing a helmet, but he was not. He had on a brown leather jacket with dark blue jeans, and dark sunglasses. I really couldn't tell what he looked like from where I was, but his hair was a mess of coppery strands strewn about in every direction. Even from a distance, I could tell he had a strong chiseled jaw.

My gaze switched to the girl who sat behind him. She was carefully removing her legs from around his waist. As she stood next to him, I noticed that although she didn't seem much taller than me, she has long slim legs and kind of a bubble butt. It wasn't big by any means, but she certainly had what I've heard referred to as, "junk in the trunk." Her jeans hung low on her hips, and her exposed hips were barely covered by the black leather jacket she was wearing. Even with the jacket, I could tell she had one heck of a figure. I felt instantly jealous of her curves.

We all continued to stare shamelessly at the couple as she removed her helmet and released her long dark brown hair. The guy gave her a crooked smirk as he lovingly smoothed her unruly hair back into place. She was standing very close to him and he was whispering something into her ear as she was nodding her head. He seemed to be reassuring her. I almost felt bad looking. The whole moment seemed so intimate.

He gave her a quick kiss on her chin and them on the side of her jaw before he kissed her fully on the mouth grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and boldly moving his other hand up her thigh and onto her ass before they released each other. With a quick peck on her lips from him and another reassuring nod from her, he repositioned his bike and headed out of the parking lot.

"Well, I guess that is them." Rose stated from her spot on the side of her car.

" She seems a bit shy. No?" Angela added.

" They were all over each other at the store. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but they seem to make each other laugh a lot," Jessica chimed in as we all finally headed into the school to begin the second semester of our final year in High School.

Most everyone seemed to be murmuring about the new girl as I took my seat in my first period English class. Rose sat at the other end of the class. We never sat together. We focused better when we were apart.

" Did you see his hand on her butt?" One student said to another.

" Yeah and did you hear that both his ears were pierced?" Another student added.

" I heard he's like 25 or something like that," the girl sitting behind me whispered, " He looked hot, you guys."

I said nothing. I tried to stay out of the gossip circles. I allowed myself to speculate in front of Angela, Rose and Jessica , but outside the immediate circle of my best friends, I kept my opinions to myself.

A sudden hush rushed through the class, and a quick look at the doorway explained why. There she stood biting her lower lip and scanning the room for an empty seat. She was wringing her hands in front of her, and she was beautiful. Once again I felt jealous. She had a pale almost translucent complexion; big brown eyes; high cheekbones and even perfect eyebrows.

I would love to have skin like that.

I scanned to room and noticed that most of the girls were glaring at her while most of the guys were practically drooling. This is how we were.

We judged.

We ostracized.

I decided right then and there to prevent it from happening. The girl looked scared out of her mind and I was in the position to decide her social fate at Forks High.

" Hi. The seat next to me is open. It is ok. You can sit by me." I waved her over to the seat next to me with what I hoped looked like a genuine smile. There were some opened mouths and a few quite audible gasps, but other than that I encountered no opposition to my friendly welcome attempt. Rose quirked her eyebrow at me and I quirked my eyebrow right back at her.

She gave me her thanks with a quick smile. I noticed she was blushing. Sometimes I would break out in hives when I was nervous. I wondered if she did as well.

" My name is, Alice. Welcome to our school. If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask me. I will be more than happy to help you navigate your way around the school." I gave her another reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I'm, Bella and I am a bit overwhelmed. Everyone seems to be staring." She whispered to me from across the aisle.

"That is because you are new and so pretty. Don't worry. The curiosity will blow over in a few days. By the way, I'm well connected here. If you stick with me, not only will you make friends, but no one will mess with you." I whispered back.

She smirked at me and said, " I think I'm glad I met you, Alice. Thanks!"

Mrs. Embry started her lectured at that point and we changed our focus to the front of the room so we could pay attention. At the end of the lecture, Mrs. Embry assigned a group project. We had the option to choose our partners and I immediately told Bella that she could partner up with me and Rose. I knew Rose wouldn't mind once I explained to her why I did it.

Bella quickly agreed to join us and we made plans to meet at her house after school to get started.

On the way to Bella's house, Rose asked if I had something up my sleeve. I told her that I really didn't. I explained how I felt bad for the way everyone was glaring at her and that maybe I needed to get to know her instead of judging her for having made choices different than those I would have made. Quite frankly, I felt as if I had an epiphany when Bella walked into English this morning, wringing her hands, and looking like she was going to faint. I had already been questioning the whole " purity" philosophy. I had no plans to get rid of my morals anytime soon; I just felt that maybe it was wrong to push our philosophy to every person out there. Who am I to judge or even try to dictate how other choose to live their lives? Thankfully, Rose agreed with me and we decided that Bella needed us to give her a chance.

I had to admit that I was feeling a bit nervous as we approached Bella's front door. What if her boyfriend was home? Would he be nice? He seemed kind of a badass this morning. What if he was a druggie, and their house smelled like weed? What if they were slobs, and their house was a pig sty? I chastised myself internally for my hypocritical thoughts before knocking on the front door.

Lord Have Mercy!

I don't think Rose and I were fully prepared for what greeted us at the door. It was the boyfriend, and he was stunning. He was tall; very tall. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. The belt free, well worn pants hung low enough on his hips for us to tell that he was probably not wearing anything under them. His chest was lean and defined. There was no extra fat on him whatsoever. His long, lean build reminded me of the Olympic swimmers we drool over on the tv. Even his tattoos were gorgeous, and I don't even like tattoos! There was some sort of swan looking thing on his right arm, and what looked to be some oriental writing right over his left peck near his heart. I could also see the top of another tattoo peeking out of the top of his jeans near the hips, but I couldn't tell what it was.

His eyes were the most unbelievably gorgeous shade of green that I have ever seen and he had two small silver hoops on one of his ears and another even smaller one on his left eyebrow. Even with the tattoos and piercings, he was pretty for a man. His complexion was flawless and he had the straightest nose and most chiseled jaw I had ever seen. We stood transfixed in the doorway with our mouths hanging on the floor making complete fools of ourselves.

We really stood there about 10 seconds, but it seemed like minutes.

" Hi. I'm Edward. You must be here to see Bella. C'mon in. She is in the kitchen." He gave us a heart stopping dazzling smile,and ushered in. Graciously overlooking our obvious ogling while giving us the most delicious view of his glorious back. There was yet another tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It was a small red heart with a beautiful calligraphic brown **B** in the middle of it. At the same time that my eyes traveled down to his butt, I heard a barely audible " Fuck" come out of Rose's mouth. I jabbed her with my elbow, and gave her a warning look; shaking my head in a disapproving manner.

" Hey, Babe, your friends are here... I'm sorry. I forgot you get your names," He smiled apologetically at us.

" That's ok! I'm Alice, and this is Rose." Rose clearly was not ready for normal speech yet so I took the liberty of introducing her.

" Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rose and Alice. Thank You for offering to help Bella with her project." Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and gave her nose a quick peck. "Babe, I will be in the studio finishing up the piece. I'll see you guys later." With that he turned and walked into of the rooms near the back of the house and shut the door.

" Hi, guys." Bella cheerfully greeted us. " Can I offer you something to drink before we start?"

" A coke would be great if you have some, thanks" I said. Rose just shook her head. I was beginning to get concerned. She needed to snap out of it.

We stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before I decided to break the ice. "Bella, your home is beautiful," I said, and I meant it. It was tastefully decorated and impeccably clean. Beautiful artwork hung in almost every wall. " Where did you get all this beautiful art?" I walked over to the living room where a particularly beautiful landscape of a meadow hung over the fireplace.

" Oh. Edward is quite the artist. All of the artwork is his; even the sculptures and pottery pieces. Medicine may be his calling, but art is his passion." Bella stood next to me so she could admire the painting with me. Her face beaming with love and pride.

" Medicine?" I asked.

" Edward is working on his residency here at Forks General. It is why we moved here. He is a surgeon."

" A surgeon!" I forgot myself for a moment and neglected to hide my shock. Badass, tatted up, God's gift to women is a flipping surgeon? I couldn't believe it.

Bella let out a giggle. " Yep. He is brilliant and graduated High School with quite a few AP credits, and finished pre-med a bit early. Honestly, his intelligence humbles me."

I still couldn't wrap my head around the whole situation. She was a senior in high school. How did she end up with this older guy?

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" I couldn't help it. I had to know.

" Sure, go ahead" Bella gave me a smirk and crossed her arms knowingly. She could tell what I was going to ask.

" How old is he?" I asked in almost a whisper. Rose seemed to have gathered her wits about her and joined us by the fireplace.

" He is 23. He is 5 years older than me. We have been living in the same house since I was 15, and we have known each other our whole lives. We've been on our own for two years now. He is my everything... Anything else you need to know?" I could tell by the bite in her tone, and the arch of her eyebrow, that she was used to these kind of questions, and prepared to defend herself. I needed to fix things fast.

" I am sorry for prying, Bella. You have to admit that yours is an unusual situation here, and I'm afraid my curiosity got the best of me. I did not intend to be rude." I placed my hand on her forearm and another over my heart to further emphasize my sincerity.

" It is ok, Alice. I just get a bit testy when I think we may be getting judged. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not." The tension remained thick as walked over to the kitchen where Bella had set up her laptop and papers on the breakfast room table.

Once we sat down, Bella got this determined look on her face, took a big breath, and said, " Look guys. I am going to be honest with you because you two seem to be genuinely interested in being my friend. Edward and I were neighbors in Chicago. We never really played when we were little because of the age difference, but our parents were close friends. When I was 15 my Dad lost his job and his mind. He began to drink heavily, and one night after some heavy drinking he beat my Mom to death, and then ran away. Edward was home for the weekend from Northwestern, and heard my Mom's screams. He came to investigate and found me hiding in my closet."

She took a moment to reign her emotions in before she continued. I could tell it was hard for her to share her past with us.

"His family took me in and took care of me. Once my Dad was caught and imprisoned, I decided to become an emancipated minor, but I continued to live with Edward's parents. Unfortunately, Edward's parents were killed by a drunk driver the next year. It was awful. I felt like an orphan all over again. Edward continued with his studies in Northwestern, but moved back home so that I wouldn't be alone. His inheritance allowed us to continue to live in his home quite comfortably.

I was madly in love with him. Who wouldn't be? Edward and I both managed to keep our feelings to ourselves for about a year, but by the time I was 17, we were in love. We both learned at an early age that life was too short to worry about what may be right or wrong in the eyes of society, and we haven't looked back ever since. We also made sure no laws were broken."

Our expressions must have been encouraging because she continued.

"Edward is my whole World. He is the reason I was born, and the only person I would ever consider sharing the rest of my life with. I am not ashamed of my situation in the least. I feel blessed to be loved by the kindest; most passionate and beautiful man I have ever known. Life without him is simply not an option that I am willing to consider. I tell you this because you have certainly already heard the rumors and speculation. Now you have the whole story, and you can come to your own conclusions. We are who were are... end of story." Bella took a deep breath and let it out as if relieved to get her story out in the open.

A sudden feeling of affection towards this sweet, kind girl came over me, and I gave her a warm hug. " Oh, Bella, I can't even imagine going through what you've been through!"

Rose cried.

" That is the most beautiful story I have ever heard." Rose sniffed. " I hope to one day find my Edward. The tattoo on his back is so beautiful, Bella."

Bella laughed and said, "Well, girls, stick with me and maybe I can find you an Edward of your very own someday. I have the matching tattoo on my back as well; it has an **E** in the middle. We got them for my 18th birthday. Now, Let's get to work, shall we?"

It didn't take us long to get right to work, and before we knew it two hours had passed by. Rose had finally snapped out of it. We spent our time laughing while we made good progress on our project. Our focus was suddenly interrupted by a shout for "Babe" from the back of the house.

" Babe, hurry I am done. I am finally done!" We heard him again.

Bella snapped her head up and hurriedly ran out of the kitchen.

" Hurry up, guys. He is done. Come see! I have been dying to see it, and he has been hiding this one from me!"

We followed her to the back of the house and stood at the doorway of the studio. Edward's studio was a bedroom that had been transformed into a kind of a sun room/studio by two walls of windows. There were canvases propped up against the one wall without windows and there was a potter's wheel in one of the corners. The piece on the easel was a large canvas with a painting of a couple with half their naked bodies submerged under water in an intimate embrace in front of a beautiful waterfall that made up the background of the painting. The couple was obviously Bella and Edward. Bella's face couldn't really be seen, but that profile was unmistakably his. Edward's work was breathtaking. His art was realistic. The piece looked more like an actual picture rather than an acrylic painting.

" Babe," Bella sighed as she wrapped Edward up in her arms and buried her face in that beautiful bare chest of his. The embrace was almost the mirror image of the one in the painting.

" It is the day we got together. It is beautiful. I love it. Thank You" She looked up at him, and suddenly, it felt as if we didn't exist. They were in their own little bubble; their eyes riveted on each other.

" Happy Anniversary, my love," Edward said as he ran his nose along her jaw before his lips found hers. Their kiss deepened and took a life of its own. His hands started working their way down her back and onto her ass and her hands grabbed the edge of his hairline at the base of his head as she hungrily pushed his face even closer to her. Their breathing picked up and before we knew it he lifted her up by her legs and had laid her on a sturdy table that stood in the middle of the room. Her legs were wrapped around him and he grabbed her by her hips as he started to grind himself on her.

" Baby, fucking take these off!" He growled in a strained voice as he tugged on her jeans.

Bella must have come to her senses because she lightly tapped Edward on the shoulder and said, " Babe….Babe…Babe! We are not alone, remember?" Edward snapped his head up; somehow blushed, and smirked simultaneously when he noticed us standing at the doorway; jaws on the floor, and our wide eyes popping out of our sockets. The gorgeous smile he gave us when we came in had nothing on this rosy cheeked, crooked smirk. I almost came undone right on the doorway and had to remind myself to breathe.

" Later then...eh?" He said while giving Bella one last quick grind and kiss that made Bella moan softly. He turned around quickly, but not before Rose and I got a very nice clear view of the enormous bulge in his jeans.

Another barely audible " Fuck" escaped Rose. I could tell she was in lala land again. Even my lady bits were throbbing from the unexpected mini peep show I'd just witnessed. I touched my lips with my hands and wondered what it would feel like to be kissed like that.

I quickly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the doorway, and shut the door at the same time. We made our way back to the kitchen table and waited for Bella to come back.

Several minutes later a very flushed, and glowing Bella walked out the studio and straight into the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water.

" Sorry about that. He gets like that after he finishes a big piece. That one is a gift for me." She sat down on the kitchen table with us, and teasingly fanned Rose with some of our work papers. " You alright there, Rose? You seem a bit flushed."

" I'm fine!" Rose snapped and tried to hide a giggle, but it was too late. We sat there and laughed ourselves silly for several minutes before the doorbell rang.

" Oh, My God! I can't believe it is so late!" Bella jumped out of her chair, and ran to the door to let whoever was at the door in.

Once again Rose and I found ourselves unprepared.

Two of the most gorgeous men we have ever seen walked in through the front door. One was a tall and slim blue eyed blonde and the other a shorter, but more muscular dark haired hunk. They took our breath away. I nudged Rose and told her to close her mouth. I was not about the get caught ogling again.

The two men made their way into the kitchen as Bella was offering them something to drink.

" Well, hello there pretty lady" The blonde one said in a most delicious southern accent. " I'm Jasper and this is my friend, Emmett. Who are you?"

" uh..um..I'm Alice and this is my friend, Rose." I extended my hand out to Jasper and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. My knees buckled and it took everything I had to keep my legs from giving out. Emmett gave Rose the same heart stopping type of greeting.

"Where's the man?" Emmett asked Bella

" I think he is out back having a smoke. Go tell him to get his ass inside so he can help me with the snacks."

Jasper and Emmett both winked at us before heading out to the back deck.

" Hey," Bella said. " Do you two want to stay for Monday night football with us? I am usually the only girl and it would be great to have you join us"

" Sure. Sounds great, Bella. We would love to," Rose said while giving me a knowing look.

" Yeah, Bella. We will just call home and tell our parents not to expect us for dinner. Thanks for inviting us."

" Bella." Rose said with a determined look on her face.

" Yes, Rose?"

" Is every man you know drop dead gorgeous I mean, my God! Where did these men come from and why don't we know about them? This is a small town. How could I have missed them?"

Bella laughed loudly before answering. " I think they both just moved here, and you will be happy to know that they are both only 21. That is only 3 years older than us since we are all 18. They are paramedics and they work at the hospital with Edward. They're really sweet, you guys. I mean it. Get to know them; you will not regret it."

Rose and I made our calls and asked Bella if we could use her bathroom to freshen up a bit. I sat on the edge of Bella and Edward's bed and twirled the purity ring on my finger. In less than 12 hours everything I wanted for my future simply flew out the window. I was second guessing everything I thought I knew.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and I said, " Rose?"

" Yeah?"

I walked up to her and took off my purity ring. " How about we put these away for now and see what tonight has in store for us? What do you say?"

Rose smirked and showed me her blingless hand. " I already took mine off. Are you kidding me? My very own Edward is sitting down in that living room as we speak!"

Rose and I walked out of Bella's room and stepped into the living room where our future was waiting for us.

The End

**Sorry about the lack of a lemon. It just didn't fit and after all...What kind of "Edwards" would Jasper and Emmett be if they got busy with these high school virgins right away**?


End file.
